Hot Chocolate
by Rock-n-Round
Summary: A collection of Christmas stories in time for the season. 05: AU. As the last "goodnight" echoes through the air, Natsume realises that Christmas is not all that bad because of Ruka, and Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. Sequel to "Steal (my breath away)". Mild angst, NM.
1. Stealing

**A/N:** Since I'm more or less free now I've decided to pick up writing again as a hobby :) This short collection will consist of Christmas stories for you to snuggle up with a warm mugful of hot chocolate, hence the name of the collection! I'm also hoping to get into a Christmassy mood through this. Happy holidays, everyone!

* * *

**01: Stealing**

**Summary: **Natsume is not too happy to find out that his neighbour is stealing his gold Christmas decorations off his front yard.

* * *

_**N**_atsume isn't one for all of the Christmas hoo-ha, because he knows that Santa Claus does not exist, and reindeers cannot fly. Logically speaking, Nastume thinks as he pours himself his morning coffee, such an obese man with probably twice of his waistline cannot possibly fit into a chimney, let alone with a giant sack of goodies and land safely without injuries. And how do reindeers fly without any wings and such a dense bone structure? _Pft_, Natsume inwardly snorts at the poor children who have been tricked. Christmas is only a holiday to help people get past the cold, he concludes.

But despite that, Natsume decides to put out some Christmas decorations this year in his new house. His neighbour has already gotten a headstart, and he thinks that if he doesn't put out some soon, she'll probably annoy the hell out of him just so that he would. _Be more joyful, Natsume,_ that's what she would scold. Natsume shudders at the thought of her whiny voice getting forced into his ears. To shove off the feeling, he quickly downs his coffee and sets about to searching for some Christmassy things. After a good rummaging, he manages to find a box full of decorations of red and gold assortments. He bundles himself up in a scarf and a winter coat before heading out into the yard with his box.

When Natsume is done, he stands a few feet away to observe his work. It's not bad, he nods approvingly. Even though he only managed to bag a C for Art back in middle school, the decorations are actually quite appealing and he thinks that if his teacher were to grade this, it would have been a B. Feeling satisfied, Natsume packs up and heads down to the mall to meet Ruka for dinner.

* * *

_**N**_atsume returns to his house with a happy tummy but his mood soon crashes when he realises that all of his gold decorations are missing.

All the red ones are still intact though. Natsume is extremely puzzled and he searches the grass to see if they've perhaps miraculously fallen to the floor altogether. After a good five minutes of standing in his backyard and scratching his head, he looks over to his neighbour's place and sees that the originally red-and-white themed decorations in his neighbour's front yard has an added colour scheme: gold.

_The nerve of that stupid idiotic girl,_ Natsume curses in exasperation. His neighbour actually _stole_ his decorations? And then she puts it for display in his face? Natsume resists the urge to face palm and as calmly as he can, stalks up to her door and pounds on the hard wood.

He hears a "Coming! Ugh, you don't have to knock so hard, I hope your knuckles fall off" before the door flings open to reveal a pretty brunette who is panting slightly.

He clears his throat. "Pardon me for my rudeness, pigtails," Natsume begins tersely, "but I must say that you are extremely stealthy about stealing my golden Christmas decorations. I mean, I totally didn't notice that you did because it was right in my face."

Natsume almost grins when her face turns red. The brunette, Mikan, sputters for a moment before she settles on, "Uh, Christmas is about giving?"

"Giving," Natsume emphasises, "is not stealing." He gestures to her front yard. "And that is stealing."

Mikan pouts. "But it was too pretty! I couldn't have your yard prettier than mine, Natsume." She clasps her hands together. "Can't I have them? Please? Pretty please! I'll do anything!" When Natsume doesn't reply her with anything save for a poker face, Mikan throws in, "I'll even let you steal anything from my house… um, take anything!"

Natsume looks at the girl in disbelief. There is silence as he contemplates, before he smirks a bit. He sees Mikan look at him through suspicious squinted eyes, before speaking. "Um, okay I change my mind I'll return them later bye—"

Before the girl can slam the door, he jams his foot into the space between the door and shoves it open again with his foot. He manages to catch Mikan as she stumbles, and swoops down quickly to push his lips to hers before she can collect herself.

"I've stolen a kiss. It's by installment, considering you stole half of my yard decorations. I'll come by again tomorrow. Bye." Natsume kisses her again, smirks and leaves the brunette standing by the door, mouth agape.

When Natsume enters his house and unbundles himself, that's when he hears the belated scream from his neighbour.

Natsume smiles. Okay, so _maybe_ he did give Christmas a bit too little credit.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I hope you enjoyed the first installment! Do look out for more :)

Do drop a review or a favourite if you will! Thanks a lot!


	2. Snowflake

**A/N:** I think that updates will be frequent :) I'll try to hit about 5-10 short stories until the grand finale on the 25th! On another note, I'm open to requests (but don't be sad if I don't take it...)!

I hope you enjoy the second story! Happy holidays!

* * *

**02: Snowflake**

**Summary: **Little Natsume does not feel lonely anymore when he meets a little girl with two pigtails. Mild angst, fluff.

* * *

_**L**_ittle Natsume sits on his front porch, eyes cast to the white park across the road. There is light snow falling from the sky, and he catches one on his palm. He turns his attention from the shouting and screaming of happy children to the snowflake in his hand, watching in fascination as it slowly melts from something so, so beautiful and intricate— into nothingness, just boring old water dripping down his palm lines.

"It's time for dinner!" He hears his mother call, but he does not reply. Instead he sits and watches some more, as the children in the park start to go home and retreat back into warmth, and as the laughter finally dies out in front of him. When the last little girl, a girl with two pigtails, leaves the park, it is then that Natsume stands up from his spot on the porch and goes back in as well.

* * *

_**T**_he next morning, Natsume resumes his vigil at the front porch.

He sits unblinking. Natsume is a little chilly from the cold morning winds, so he hundles tighter into the scarf around his neck and brings his legs closer to his chest. He rests his chin onto his knees, red eyes scanning the park before him. He spots the little girl from the previous day and watches as she laughs without a care in the world, her eyes lighting up and her dimples showing. Natsume oddly feels relieved as he looks at her, and contented warmth settles within him.

The little girl, just then, snaps her head in his direction, and hazel curiously prods into amber. Natsume breaks the eye contact by standing up and heading inside earlier than usual.

* * *

_**N**_atsume does not sit outside the next morning.

He mopes about the whole day because he has nothing to do. He feels antsy and downcast and he knows why he is so but refuses to believe it. Natsume decides to flip through his old manga and he spends the whole afternoon rereading all of his collection until he gets bored again.

With a huff, he heads downstairs and sits on the front porch. His heart feels lighter as he watches the children outside playing and shouting and screaming a fuss in the park, and snow once again falls from the early evening sky. The sky is orange with purple beginnings, and he feels that it is sort of representative of the situation. He's purple and the little girl is orange.

The girl is there, and she notices Natsume. Natsume does not budge this time, as the girl smiles and waves to him. He pretends not to notice.

Five minutes later, he heads back in for dinner.

* * *

_**N**_atsume oversleeps the next day. He drags himself out of his bed and brushes his teeth in a sleepy daze. He then trots downstairs, hair still messy from tossing in bed the previous night. It is only when he sits down at the dining table that he notices a girl with pigtails sitting across from him, grinning brilliantly.

"Ma," Natsume starts cautiously, careful to clear his throat before he speaks, "did you get pregnant again and not tell us?"

Natsume's mother, Kaoru, scoffs at her son and sets his plate of omelette in front of him. "Don't be rude, Natsume. This is our neighbour's daughter, Mikan." Natsume picks up his fork and starts jabbing the egg. "She said that you seemed lonely, so she's here to play today. Isn't that right, honey?"

The girl with pigtails, now apparently named Mikan, nods with enthusiasm and claps her hands in glee. "Yes! We're gonna have so much fun, Mrs. Hyuuga!" Natsume swallows down his mouthful of food (and his excitement). "Is it alright if I call you Natsume, Natsume?"

A pregnant pause hangs over the room before the boy mumbles with a blush, "Do whatever you want, pigtails."

Mikan responds by shooting him a smile as bright as the star at the top of the house's Christmas tree.

* * *

_**L**_ittle Natsume sits on his front porch, eyes cast to the white park across the road. There is light snow falling from the sky, and he catches it on his palm. He turns his attention from the shouting and screaming of happy children to the snowflake in his hand, watching in fascination as it slowly melts, and somehow he is overcome with a sense of loss when it's reduced to a small puddle of water.

"Come on, Natsume, let's go in for dinner." He hears a child's voice behind him and feels a little hand tugging at his sleeve. He stands up and wipes the water off his palms and onto his jeans. Natsume follows the girl's instructions and trots into the warmth of his home, heart as light as a snowflake.

* * *

**A/N:** Do leave a little review as it makes me happy and more so Christmassy :)

(I'm drinking some hot chocolate right now.)


	3. Mistletoes

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the slightly late update! I was working on my debut fic for the KPOP fandom (If you happen to know of EXO, drop by at ethereal-r at livejournal to visit me!^^)

Anyways, this fic is a request from fralala-chan :) I sort of morphed it a little though... I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**03: Mistletoe**

**Summary:** Office AU. Mikan meets a mysterious man in her office. Chaos ensues in the form of pantries, lifts and mistletoes. (In the sidelines, Anna comforts and Koko eats cookies.)

* * *

**_T_**he first time Mikan sees her boss is exactly three months after she first enters the company, and two weeks before Christmas.

Mikan decides to have a snack break after working on a report for three hours straight. Heaving herself off the twirly chair (that's what Mikan likes to call it), she bounds up to the pantry to prepare herself a simple tea of butter cookies and hot chocolate. As she waits for the milk to heat up, she munches on some cookies contentedly, smiling at herself as the sweet pastry passes her lips. Just as she is about to reach for another cookie, a rough voice surprises her.

"Slacking off at work, huh?"

Mikan almost chokes, but with extra effort, she manages to swallow the cookie wad and exclaim. "You scared me! I almost choked! I could have died, you jerk!" She puts a hand over her chest, calming herself.

The mysterious man at the entrance of the pantry merely scoffs. "You won't, idiot. Anyway, you better get to work soon; otherwise I'm pretty sure your boss won't be too happy." He smirks and mock salutes her. "Later." Then he disappears.

Mikan fumes for the entire time she's making tea in the pantry. She snaps when Koko asks for some and throws marshmallows at him for extra effect, just because.

* * *

_**M**_ikan asks about the mysterious man when they get off work and head to dinner.

"Anna," she turns to her pink-haired colleague, "do you know of a man that works here with black hair and red eyes?"

The girl taps at her chin in thought. "Well, I don't think so. I've never seen anyone like that before. Why do you ask?"

Mikan frowns at the new knowledge. "Well, it's just that I was making myself some tea at the pantry today and this mysterious guy pops up and scolds me for slacking off. I mean," she says as she waves her hands about in frustration (almost slapping Koko along the way, but who really cares), "I wasn't even slacking, I was only taking a break!" She huffs in annoyance. "The nerve of that guy."

"Wait," Koko interjects, frowning in thought, "that guy kind of sounds like our boss."

"Our— what?" Mikan exclaims incredulously. "That rude thing is our boss?"

"I think so," Koko says as he whips out his iPhone, "let me search my Facebook. I'm sure I at least have some mutual friends with Mr. Hyuuga. Hold on a sec." Mikan and Anna peers curiously over his shoulders, watching as he searches his friends.

"Aha!" He shouts in excitement after finding a 'Natsume Hyuuga', effectively knocking Mikan on the chin on accident. Mikan grumbles and rubs the sore spot on her chin. Koko taps on his display picture.

"Is this the guy?" Koko asks, showing her a picture of a guy with jet black hair and red eyes.

Mikan freezes and nods stiffly. "That guy is our boss?"

Anna nods. "Seems like it. But hey, he's a looker."

Mikan ignores Anna. "And I called him a jerk." Mikan adds.

"You did?" Koko gasps.

Mikan bobs her head sady. "I did."

They collectively sigh.

"I am going to lose my job." Mikan wails.

They spend dinner in silence.

* * *

_**M**_ikan returns to work the next day with her metaphoric tail drooping down from behind.

"Brighten up, Mikan," Anna pats her back as she hands her a cinnamon cookie, "No news is good news. Right, Koko?"

"Right," Koko says, nodding. "Wait, what does that saying mean?"

Anna rolls her eyes and Mikan bangs her head onto her desk.

* * *

_**M**_ikan doesn't receive any news from her boss or the company about her firing for a week. As the days go by, Mikan becomes happier and happier.

That is, until the eighth day, where she meets her boss in the pantry _again_.

"Hello, idiot." A rough voice says, and Mikan almost spits her hot chocolate in his face. "Slacking off again, hm?" He drawls out, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Mikan gulps down the mouthful of hot chocolate and suppresses the urge to throw marshmallows into his face. "I'm not! I'm just taking a break! Don't accuse me when you don't know me, you jer—" Mikan catches herself before she could spit out the J-word, and proceeds to bow deeply. "I mean, pardon me for my rudeness sir, I'm very sorry about looking like I'm slacking off. I will get to work immediately so yes, I think I've got to go now, it was nice meeting you—"

Mikan slyly tries to exit the pantry, only to be caught at the hem of the shirt just as she passes by her boss. "I think I'll have to keep an eye on you." Mr. Hyuuga says, smirking.

Mikan gulps and almost pales. "I don't think you have to, sir, with all politeness."

"I do." Her boss says, and asks, "What's your name?"

She squeaks a reply. "Mikan Sakura, sir."

The man grabs her wrist and drags her to the office. He clears his throat before announcing, "Mikan Sakura will now be my personal assistant. She starts tomorrow."

With that, he exits the office.

Mikan spends the rest of her time packing her belongings into a brown box, dark storm clouds floating above her head. She wails like a dying sea otter when Koko asks her what's wrong, and throws a tissue box at him. She sulks for the rest of the day. Koko decides to make a personal "do not disturb" card for Mikan.

* * *

_**M**_ikan drags herself to work the next day, stopping in front of the lift. She presses the 'up' button, and sighs deeply. While waiting, Mikan reflects about her life. What has she done to deserve all of this? She's a good girl. She eats all of her vegetables and gives out hugs to everyone. She loves all of her friends and she doesn't make her grandpa angry. She's been a perfect little angel. (But you hurt me, she hears Koko wailing in her head, and crying like a dying sea otter. She shoves him out and hits metaphoric Koko, just because.)

Mikan sighs again, snapping out her thoughts this time when the elevator dings. Mikan pauses to take a quick look around the lobby. It's prettily decorated with white and gold. Mikan steps inside the lift, thinking, _Good bye lobby. This may be the last time I see you. I had fun here, I think. I love you, _before pressing eight.

Just as the door closes, a hand slips between the door and the lift opens again. Mikan gasps in surprise, but groans when she realises who it is. "Ugh," she says, but then she corrects herself, "I mean, what a delight it is to see you, Mr. Hyuuga!"

Natsume snorts. "Such a delight indeed," he says, tone playful.

Mikan shifts to the side to let Natsume enter, and they spend the lift ride in silence, listening to the Christmas carols that is being played through the speakers. All of a sudden, the lift stops and the music cuts off.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Mikan hisses, but she stops and catches herself again, "I mean, it's such an honour to be stuck in the lift with a fine sir like yourself!" She laughs awkwardly.

Mikan sees a smirk forming on his lips and Natsume looks up at the lift ceiling. "Do you believe in tradition, Sakura?"

Mikan frowns at the weird question, but answers it anyway. "Yes, sir. My household is quite traditional."

Natsume points to the ceiling. "Well then, pucker up."

Mikan looks up. There is a mistletoe.

* * *

"_**T**_he office seems quiet without Mikan," Anna says sadly, sighing. She stirs her hot chocolate.

Koko nods as he chews thoughtfully on a butter cookie. "It is. But it also means more cookies for me." He happily swallows the pastry, and grins at Anna.

Suddenly, they hear a scream, and then a series of curses and protests. Anna and Koko freeze. The noise muffles suddenly.

"That sounded like Mikan." Anna says after a while, face scrunching up.

Koko replies with a shrug and devours the entire packet of cookies.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that and that its length made up for my late update!

Happy holidays, and do drop by a review :)

(For some fun, tell me your favourite line, perhaps?^^)


	4. Presents

**A/N: **I apologise for the late update :( Have been a little busy. It's a little short and abrupt, but I hope you enjoy this nontheless :) Happy holidays, everyone! (I'm no longer accepting requests!)

* * *

**04: Presents**

**Summary**: Natsume has a crush on a girl working at a café. He refuses to ask her out, so the gang tries to take matters into their own hands. Hilarity ensues.

* * *

"**_U_**gh, at this rate, we'll never get our Christmas shopping done. We've been so unproductive! I haven't gotten you a present, either. What about you, Natsume?" Ruka says, but Natsume is not really listening. His attention is at the counter, where a girl bustles about, brewing coffees and hot chocolates.

"Natsume?" Ruka repeats. The blonde boy raises a brow as he looks at Natsume, then to the girl, and finally back to Natsume. Ruka grins evilly and puts a fist underneath his chin, supporting it as he leans closer to Natsume. The raven haired boy snaps out of his trance as Ruka's face suddenly comes close. He gulps down his coffee and puts on his poker face.

"What?" Natsume asks, voice monotonous.

Ruka waggles his eyebrows. "I see someone has a crush on the cute barista, hm?"

Natsume slaps a hand over his neck, covering the oncoming blush. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he says, feigning disinterest.

"You do," Ruka accuses, poking a finger at Natsume's cheek. He scowls in response, swatting Ruka's hand away. Ruka laughs at his best friend, pulling his hands away from the table and leaning back into his seat. They sit in silence for a while, as Ruka tries not to laugh at the boy before him, whose neck is still red with embarrassment. Natsume frowns when he sees amusement lighting up in Ruka's blue eyes, and the stifled smile on his face blooms into a full-out grin. Natsume almost shivers.

Ruka stands up suddenly. Natsume is alarmed, but he doesn't show it. He watches as Ruka heads up to the counter and interacts with the girl. A few minutes later, Ruka returns and slams a hand down onto the table. He pulls away to reveal a slip of paper.

"Here's your early present," Ruka says, a mock innocent smile plastered on his face. "Merry Christmas, Natsume."

Natsume's neck flushes redder.

* * *

"**_C_**ome on, man. Just call her!"

"No."

"Natsume, Ruka did all of that for you! I mean, you wouldn't want to waste his efforts, right?"

"Natsume, Kitsu's right."

"No."

"Then give her number to me!"

Natsume flashes a glare to Kitsuneme "No," he repeats.

Ruka groans. "If you don't want Kitsu to get her, then call her!"

"No," Natsume says stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Koko appears from the kitchen of Natsume's apartment, carrying a tray of hot chocolate. He places a mug in front of everyone, grinning widely. Natsume squints. There's something off about his smile.

"Let's all discuss this dire situation with mugs of hot chocolate, because you know, hot chocolates just make everything better." Koko says, and lets out a forced laugh before scratching the back of his head. "Here, Natsume, have a sip of this extremely delicious hot chocolate, which is a hundred percent just milk and chocolate with no crushed drugs or anything, and we're you know, not planning to do anything like steal your phone and text the girl, yeah! Nothing to worry about! So," Koko pushes his mug towards Natsume, "bottoms up!" Koko finishes with a thumbs up.

Kitsuneme knocks Koko in the head with a pillow. "Hey, what was that for?" Koko complains, rubbing the sore spot.

Natsume raises an eyebrow and gives Ruka a pointed look. Ruka groans.

* * *

_**R**_uka pretends to sigh after looking at his phone. "Natsume, can you lend me your cell? Mine's dead, and I need to call Hotaru."

Natsume side-eyes him. "I'm not falling for it."

Ruka groans.

Koko leans over, and whispers to Ruka, "You're too obvious."

Ruka shoots him a glare. "You're one to talk."

"How offending," Koko gasps, feigning hurt.

* * *

_**K**_oko pretends to sigh (very dramatically) after looking at his phone. "Natsume, my favourite Natsume," Koko starts, clasping his hands together, "My cellphone has tragically died. Will you ever so kindly lend me yours? Sumire is waiting for her prince's call."

Natsume side-eyes him. "Koko, we're at my place. Use my house phone."

Koko blinks. "Oh, yeah." He turns to Ruka, and whispers, "Well, I tried."

Ruka groans loudly and face palms.

* * *

"_**H**_otaru," Ruka says after the third day of trying but to no avail, "this is not working."

The stoic girl swallows her mouthful of crab meat. "Of course it isn't," she replies, "I mean, we have dumb, dumber and dumberer. I'm not surprised."

Ruka frowns, feeling hurt. "What should I do, then?" He asks.

Hotaru slurps on a crab leg. "Call the girl, tell her to meet you somewhere. Call the guy, tell him to meet you somewhere. Then you don't appear."

Ruka looks at Hotaru in wonder. The girl continues to inhale her crab. "Hotaru," he exclaims after a while,"you're a genius!"

"I know." Hotaru deadpans. She adds a fifteenth plate to the stack.

* * *

"_**W**_here is Ruka?" Natsume mumbles to himself, looking around. It's half an hour past the meeting time, and the blonde boy in nowhere in sight. Just as he is about to try calling Ruka again, he receives a text from Ruka.

_Have fun! I hope you like your second present!_

Natsume's eyebrows knit together. What is that supposed to mean?

"Sorry!" A girlish voice causes his head to snap up. Natsume's jaw falls open.

It's the girl from the café.

The girl smiles brightly as she extends a hand. "My name is Mikan Sakura. And you are?"

Natsume gulps.

* * *

**A/N:** Do drop by a review as it makes me happy :) This is sadly coming to an end soon as well...

Leave me your favourite bits in the reviews if you will :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Christmas Spirit

**A/N:** The longest chapter yet! :) It's a continuation to the Office AU! It's not exactly Christmassy, but I felt like writing something crack-ish. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

**05: Christmas Spirit**

**Summary:** Office AU. Mikan suffers as Natsume's new personal assistant. She also calls Anna with the wrong number three times. (In the sidelines, Anna still comforts and Koko makes puns.)

* * *

_**I**_t's funny how she fretted for a week in fear of getting fired, because three hours into working as Natsume Hyuuga's personal assistant and Mikan wants to quit already.

Mikan sighs as she continues to colour code her boss's files according to deadlines and priority. This morning (after that awkward incident in the lift), Mr. Hyuuga had asked her to buy him a skinny latte, to which Mikan answered quizzically with, "But there's no skinny latte in the Starbucks down the road." And the jerk replied, "Exactly." So Mikan begrudgingly Googled the nearest café that sold skinny latte (which turned out to be an hour's drive away) and she took a freaking two and a half hours to drive there, find the shop and almost get lost, then go back to the office only to have Mr. Hyuuga complain, "It's not hot enough. And it tastes absolutely rubbish," before dumping it into the nearest trash can.

And he didn't even _pay_. (It was slightly more expensive than Starbucks, Mikan notes bitterly.)

The next ridiculous assignment he had assigned her was colour coding deadlines, which seemed at least reasonable and simple enough. That is, before she found out that Mr. Hyuuga controlled all seventeen overseas branches of the same office around the world and could read at least five other languages while she couldn't and the documents were in those languanges. Mikan groans as she picks up a file that looks like it's in English but she knows it isn't because there are squiggly lines on top of the words. She grits her teeth.

_Thank God for Google translator,_ Mikan thinks. But then she stops when she realises she doesn't even know what language this is.

Mikan rubs her temples and starts tugging at her hair.

* * *

_**T**_hree hours later, Mikan is done with the task. She heaves a sigh of relief, but her joy is short-lived when Mr. Hyuuga struts into the office and says, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. You also have to help me sort those same documents by date and time of update." Then he walks out again.

Mikan gapes at his retreating back and stares at almost-as-tall-as-her pile of files next to her.

She calls Anna and wails like a dying sea otter.

"Anna!" Mikan exclaims as soon as the line clicks, "He is horrible! I was right, that idiot is a jerk! He made me buy him a skinny latte and then he didn't drink it and he didn't even pay, and I mean, how cheap is that? I bet he earns ten times my salary! And then he made me colour code his stuff and it's in seven freaking different languages and the stack is almost as tall as me and—"

Mikan stops when she realises Anna hasn't replied at all. "Anna? Say something to comfort me!" Mikan sobs.

"I think I'll be earning twenty times your salary once I cut yours," comes the comforting reply in a very comforting tone, and Mikan freezes. _I'm doomed, _she thinks.

"I mean, wow," Mikan says exaggeratedly, "that Mr. Hyuuga is such an amazing lad, Anna! I mean, he can speak seven languages and he has such an exquisitive taste! I mean, skinny latte, how classy is that? And just, wow, I'm so lucky to have such a dashing boss and just, I'm so honoured, you know." She finishes with a touched sniff.

"I'm very flattered," the rough voice on the other end drawls, "but if you want to make it out of the office by seven, I suggest you get to work." There is a pause, before, "oh, and I think there are more documents in my office. I'll get someone to send them over. Have fun."

Mikan resists the urge to smash her phone into the wall by dialing Anna's number.

"Anna!" Mikan begins again when the line clicks on, "My boss is such a jerk and he's such a cheap idiot! I can't stand him anymore! I mean the nerve of that guy, he—"

"Um, this is Pizza Hut," comes the confused voice on the other end.

"Oh," Mikan says dejectedly, "I'm sorry, I pressed the wrong number on my dial. I'll just hang—," Mikan stops herself, thinking for a moment, before continuing, "I guess I could use some pepperoni pizza."

The person on the other end says in a sympathetic voice, "Bad day?"

"Yeah," Mikan sighs.

"Only one regular pizza?"

Mikan ponders. "Make that two please. Large."

* * *

"_**A**_nna!" Mikan wails as she stuffs her face with pizza, "I hate him! I can't work with him! He's just the biggest jerk I've ever met! I mean, first he kisses me, then he made me buy him skinny—"

"Wait, hold up," Anna interjects, "he _kissed_ you?" Her tone is disbelieving.

"Yes, he did!" The girl wails, "And it was my first kiss too!"

Anna pats Mikan's back comfortingly as she nibbles on her own slice of pizza. "There, there. I'm sure it'll get better with time and practice, no?"

Koko snorts as he swallows his mouthful of pizza. "Who are you trying to kid, Anna?" Koko leans forward and puts a hand on Mikan's shoulder, "Mikan, as your good friend, I think I have to be very honest and tell you the truth. Mr. Hyuuga is a jerk, and he's going to continue being a jerk, because he is. So you just have to suck it up and deal with it, or go jobless with no money." He leans back, "I mean, it's entirely your choice. I'll support you no matter what."

Anna smashes the slice of pizza that Koko is holding into his face, before turning to Mikan again, who is binging on pizza sadly, "Don't listen to this idiot here, Mikan. I'm sure it'll get better once you learn how to tolerate him. And Mr. Hyuuga can't be that bad, otherwise our company would be with ruins. After all, you need some kind of EQ to run a business, right?"

Mikan looks at Anna with hope. "You think so, Anna?"

Anna takes Mikan's oily hands into hers and nods. "Yes, Mikan. As long as you believe."

"DISHONOUR ON YOU, DISHONOUR ON YOUR COW!" Koko suddenly shouts, pointing at Mikan.

Anna sighs. "What now, Koko?"

"What?" Koko asks, confused, "I thought we were pretending to be in a Disney movie. I mean, with those sappy "as long as you believe" quotes."

Mikan ignores Koko. "Okay, Anna. I guess you're right. I hope tomorrow will be better."

Anna smiles encouragingly. "That's the spirit!"

"You mean," Koko waggles his eyebrows, "the _Christmas _spirit?"

Mikan gives the boy a look. Anna groans.

* * *

_**M**_ikan enters the lobby of her office building again, smiling at all of the Christmas decorations. She's oddly motivated today after the prep talk Anna had given her the night before. So she walks with a spring in her step and enters the lift with a steady heart. Mikan thinks that nothing can get her down today or trample on her spirits today, not even the big, bad—

"Good morning, Miss Sakura." A rough voice jerks her out of her self-prep talk, and Mikan almost squeals in shock.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you je—", Mikan quickly corrects herself, "—nerous thing! It's so nice of you to walk me up to the office!" Mikan laughs awkwardly as she scratches the back of her neck. _Tolerance, Mikan, tolerance. You can do it! _Inner Mikan nods with a determined face.

Natsume snorts and rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say." The elevator _dings! _and they step out. Natsume nods to the receptionist, Yuu, in greeting while Mikan shoots a _save me please _look at the boy. Yuu gives her a sympathetic face along with a _Ganbatte! _fist pump. Mikan hangs her head and follows Natsume into the office.

"What do you want me to do today, sir?" Mikan asks dejectedly.

Natsume is silent while he contemplates, settling down into a large twirly chair. (_It's not fair,_ Mikan thinks, _his twirly chair is much larger and comfier-looking than mine!)_

"Get me an Americano —", (_Thank God, an Americano! I can easily get those at Star—),_ "from Coffee Bean."

Mikan's mouth drops open. "But there's only a Starbucks here, sir."

Natsume looks at Mikan disinterestedly. "I know."

"Isn't it easier to just get one from Starbucks?"

Mikan tries to negotiate, but Natsume doesn't budge. "Miss Sakura, I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation. You see," he starts, "if I don't get my morning coffee, then I can't work properly. Does that make sense?" and Mikan nods, so he continues, "And if I can't work properly, then what will happen to the eighteen branches that we own?"

"They'll be in danger?" Mikan replies uncertainly.

"Yes, they will. And so will your salary. So get me an Americano from Coffee Bean." Natsume finishes, lacing his fingers together and leaning back with a smirk.

Mikan bows stiffly and grits her teeth. _Tolerance, Mikan. Tolerance. _Just as she's about to turn and exit his work space, Natsume says teasingly, "Oh yes. I think some breakfast will be good. I'll have a bagel from Starbucks."

* * *

"_**A**_nna!" Mikan wails into the phone as she's driving, "I don't care what you say! He's mean! He's having fun bossing me around, I just know it! He's absolutely terrible, horrible, atrocious, unacceptable—"

"Um, you have reached Coffee Bean. And my name is not Anna."

"Oh," Mikan says, "Sorry. I probably pressed the wrong number, I think I'll just hang—", she pauses for a while, "Wait, did you say Coffee Bean?"

"Yes?" The answer sounds puzzled.

"Do you deliver?" Mikan asks.

"Yes, we've just started this service."

Mikan almost sobs. "THANK GOD. THANK THE HEAVENS. THANK THE ANGELS. THANK FATHER CHRISTMAS. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE COFFEE BEAN!"

"Um… there, there?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this at least made you happy and smiley for Christmas! Happy holidays!

Do drop by a review as it makes me happy! :)

(Next story will be the last of this short collection)


	6. Goodnight

**A/N:** Okay... uhm... I'm extremely sorry for this sort of morbid chapter? This is written as a continuation (as character development) for my other, also very morbid, one-shot **_"Steal (my breath away)_**". (ATTENTION: Please read that to understand this much, much better. I just realised that it would be terribly confusing if you didn't because it's quite cryptic...) I'm sorry if this is not in the joyous Christmas spirit. I actually wrote a much happier Jack Frost AU, but I didn't have the inspiration to finish it. The only thing I could write was this.

Once again, I'm really sorry for leaving this collection at such a tragic ending but nonetheless, and for the last time, I wish you a very merry Christmas :) Happy holidays, everyone! (Sorry for the late update!)

* * *

**06: Goodnight**

**Summary:** AU. As the last "goodnight" echoed through the air, Natsume realises that Christmas is not all that bad because of Ruka, and _Mikan, Mikan, Mikan._ Sequel to "Steal (my breath away)".

* * *

_**N**_atsume has always hated Christmas.

It's the season of giving and joy, of sharing and of family. But that's just it. Christmas is like saying _ha ha, too bad you don't have a family. _Natsume doesn't have a family to share it with. That's why Christmas to him is like the salt rubbing into his wounds, or a Christmas tree barren of ornaments—it's there, but it isn't. He feels more so lonely.

Natsume sighs as he unwraps the red scarf around his neck, tossing it into a lone corner. He curls up on his bed, staring listlessly into the air. Making himself as small as possible, he slowly treads between reality and dreams. Then Natsume thinks back to the warmth that surged through him, that tickled his toes and filled his belly, and he has a feeling.

Perhaps she'll make it better.

* * *

_**N**_atsume shuffles his feet as he looks up at the dreary sky, but somehow it doesn't seem as sad as it was yesterday.

It's the first of December, and it's officially the month of Christmas. Natsume would have groaned at the thought usually, but he doesn't, because today isn't _usual. _Today, Natsume feels happy and content, even with remnants of a sickness swirling in his system. He almost smiles as he spots a girl running down the street, hair tousled messily into a small bun. Her cheeks are dusted a light pink, and her eyes light up when she finds a tall man waiting in his red scarf.

"I'm sorry! I accidentally fell asleep while working on a report at home." The girl says and she breathes out heavily, catching her breath.

Natsume only shakes his head as if to say _it's fine, really_ and the girl beams in understanding. He offers an arm, to which she takes. They trod down the sidewalk, neither speaking. Natsume concentrates on the feeling of warmth that is spreading through his blood and he doesn't allow it to dissipate, to seep through his pores. The girl beside him hums a little Christmas tune, and it's the first time he doesn't think that a carol sounds mocking.

He hums along.

* * *

_**C**_hristmas is definitely made better when Ruka comes home.

For the past two years, home wasn't really home. He'd wake up alone, at about 3AM, instead of at noontime as in the past. He'd spend his breakfast with one mug of coffee and his thoughts, instead of two and Ruka. If he went out, he'd come home to emptiness and a hollow apartment, with no company besides the four walls. The apartment was littered with signs of Ruka, with his yellow mug or his blue toothbrush, contrasting Natsume's colour scheme of everyday items which was black and white. But there was no Ruka, and Natsume thought that it was taunting. Ruka punctuated Natsume's existence. When he left, Natsume became an endless sentence that ran forever. There was no one to tell him to stop, to pause, to learn how to breathe.

So when Ruka came home with the same smile that Natsume remembered, he was more than relieved.

Christmas, for once, filled him a little.

* * *

_**T**_he fever hits Natsume as soon as he reaches home. He knows this, but somehow Natsume can't find it in himself to care, because he's never been happier in his life.

He plops down on his couch, huddling tighter into his red scarf. Natsume's belly is filled with pancakes and happiness, and the warmth (it wasn't the fever) that cacooned him left him feeling giddy and satiated. Natsume crosses his arms as if to hug it safely into his embrace, before settling into the couch and closing his eyes.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, despite the fever raging within him.

* * *

_**A**_s the last "goodnight" echoes through the air, Natsume finds a small smile on his face.

He makes himself as small as possible on the pavement, listening to the silence of the night and breathing in the scent of pines and snow. The kiss leaves a warmth sailing through his insides, and despite the cold weather, he doesn't feel the numbness settling on his bare fingers. As Natsume drifts off, he thinks of Christmas, Ruka and _Mikan, Mikan, Mikan._

As the last "goodnight" disappears from the air, Natsume finds a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. I don't have anything in my system to write except for angst these days :(

But I hope it wasn't as heavy. It's actually a little bittersweet... I think. I hope.

Do leave me a review for old time's sake, yeah? (Christmas is about giving, right?) I hope you enjoyed this and happy holidays!


End file.
